ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6
The Opening Bell of the Rematch is the 6th episode of the first anime season of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!, and it was released in November 7, 2000. Summary After school, Umezawa and gang notices Ippo, they don't attempt to chase him because he runs too fast. At his house, Ippo asks his mother if he has changed since the last three months, his mother tells him to imagine the opponent's face as a fish. As Ippo is jogging, he notices a girl riding a bicycle. At the gym, Fujii enters and talks with Yagi about a new article series titled "Meeting New Faces", and wants to have a few comments with Miyata Ichirō. Kimura and Aoki interrupts the conversation, but Fujii states he just wants to interview boxers who he believes has potential. Fujji asks why Takamura is wearing a bow tie, he replies that he is a referee at a sparring match for Ippo and Miyata, Fujii, interested, goes over to watch the upcoming sparring match. Takamura explains the rules to Ippo and Miyata as they get ready to fight. Ippo, nervous, tries to think of Miyata as a fish, but fails. Ippo sees an octopus, he realizes it's the coach, the latter tells Ippo to show him what he has learned in the last three months he trained. As the bell is about to ring, Ippo and Miyata reminisce what they talked about before their match. The bell rings as Ippo rushes towards Miyata, Ippo throws jabs as Miyata dodges. After failing the first time, Ippo manages to figure out how Miyata moves and catches up to him. Miyata, about to throw his first punch, misses as Ippo dodges, as taught by the coach. As Ippo dodges Miyata's punch, he delivers an one-two punch and hits Miyata for the first time, Miyata falls and is down. Miyata gets up on the count of nine and notices Ippo is not the same as he was three months ago. As the match continues, Ippo goes toward Miyata once again and tries to hit him with an one-two, this time, Miyata dodges and delivers a counter towards Ippo's one-two, Ippo is down from this attack. Ippo gets up at the count of eight, Miyata questions himself as he does not know how Ippo could stand back up. The match continues and Ippo goes forward with jabs, Miyata tries to counter one of them, but his counter hit Ippo's forehead, Ippo responds with a hook that downs Miyata. Miyata gets up at the count of eight. As Ippo is planning to use an uppercut, he goes forward and dodges a punch from Miyata, he ducks down getting ready to use an uppercut. Miyata notices what Ippo is doing and counters the uppercut, causing Ippo to go down. Ippo struggles to get up, but he gets up at the count of eight. As the bell rings, round one is over, Ippo and Miyata go to their corners. Information Characters Introduced *Mashiba Kumi *Fujii Minoru Techniques Introduced *''None.'' Locations Introduced *''None.'' Gallery a6-1.png|Ippo rushing forward. a6-2.png|Miyata dodging Ippo's jabs. a6-3.png|Ippo hits Miyata with a punch. a6-4.png|Miyata counters Ippo's uppercut. Anime and Manga Differences *The anime added the following: **Umezawa and gang noticing Ippo after school. *In the manga, there is a scene with Fujii and Fujii's Assistant talking about how there are no Japanese champions. In the anime, this scene is never shown. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Anime Episodes